Playing Pool
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: "Playing pool." Jade replies, "where's Andre?"; Tori's played pool before, and that was better then pool could ever be. Jade/Tori; Lemon. M.


**Playing Pool**

**Rated: M**

"**Playing pool." Jade replies, "where's Andre?"; Tori's played pool before, and that was better then pool could ever be. Jade/Tori; Lemon. M.**

**I don't usually write this type of story, I've never really written it before, but I got this idea and I couldn't get rid of it, so ya know…here it is?**

I was just minding my own business at this Northridge party Cat dragged me too, standing in the corner dancing to the music pumping through the speakers around the house. The place was packed nearly wall to wall, almost as full as the party at Kenan's house.

Cat had ditched me hours before with Robbie and Andre met a girl who he wandered off with to go make out in some corner, and Beck I had no idea where he was from the minute we walked in. So I was standing alone, surrounded by a hundred people and that's when she appeared out of nowhere, her long pale fingers wrapped around a red cup as she walked with some guy, she looked annoyed, angry and ready to push him away, she was looking around in need for help, but trying to do it secretly. I'd been watching her way too much lately, if I could tell that.

I was five beers and two shots into my night, way more then I should have had, so I sauntered over to her, put my arm around her waist and tugged her away from him, "hey baby." I purred, grinning up at her. She seemed to relax against my arm and smiled down at me, returning my greeting. I pulled her into a new room and let her go soon after, and then she just stared at me with that look of hers. I melted.

"You…" she says thoughtfully, looking like she's rolling the words around in her head to make sure they're exactly right, "can't handle me." she slinks toward me like a lioness stalking her prey and that's exactly what I am. I'm her prey. She'll pounce, take me down and rip me apart. But first she'll toy with me. Like she always does, wind me up and then walk away. But she's already wound me as tight as I can be wound, all day at school she was just driving me nuts, and now, now I was nearly ready to be released.

She's in a tight black sequined dress with thin straps that have black bows on them. She's got shiny black platform pumps on her feet to give her a few more inches over me then she already had and black fishnet stockings crawling up her pale legs. Her hair is hanging pin straight around her face. She looks deadly, terrifying even, alluring, sexy, gorgeous. A million names to describe her and none of them are really that bad.

Her red lips curl into a smile as she takes another step toward me; I'm backed into the wall already, trying not to show how much I'm scared of what she'll do to me. Some small part of me is also dying to find out just how far she'll be willing to take our on going game of predator and prey, if maybe tonight will be the night she'll take it that one extra step. I've only dreamed about that, about her closing that small gap between us, kissing me, touching me, setting me on fire.

Its getting hotter in here, the two hundred plus bodies packed into this house, the intensity of Jade's emerald stare and this velvet dress Cat talked me into wearing, its all taking its toll on my intoxicated self. I'm on fire and I don't know what to do, should I run? Should I stay here? My feet don't move, she gets closer. My heart beats faster, my stomach twists with desire; I push the feeling to the back of my mind. "You're not moving…" she tilts her head to the side slightly, smiling, pleased, "you think you can handle me, Vega?"

Her green eyes seem to pierce right through me, heat crawls up my throat, my stomach twists with nervous anticipation and want clouds my eyes, "yes." I breathe; she takes that final step, closing the distance between us. I thank everything and everyone I can think of for all the alcohol in my system, its what keeps me rooted to the spot as her hands land on my hips burning into my skin like a brand, it makes my legs shake. She's pushing me even closer to the wall as her head dips, her mouth finding my exposed collar bone.

Her lips are hot; they burn my skin in the most pleasant way. I've never felt anything like it before. Her kiss is softly, slow, languid, like she's taking her time; her tongue is painting a portrait on my neck. I sigh softly when her teeth scrape right along my collar bone, my eyelids fall over my eyes, she pulls back and I force them open again.

"You're so adorable, Vega." Jade whispers, followed by a sultry laugh. The girl is pure sex, her voice, her body, her skin, her hair, her eyes. Sex, sex, sex. I want her, and _that _isn't just the alcohol, "come on then." Her hand snakes down my arm to find mine and her fingers twine through mine tightly, then she tugs me down a vast number of halls, she pushes doors open and pulls them closed again for five rooms until she smirks, pushes one wide open and steps inside, pulling me hard and forcing me to spin toward the center of the room.

She closes the door and locks it, my heart slams against my ribs and I turn to face her as she walks closer to me. She plucks the cup from my hand and tosses it back, finishing the contents before chucking the cup across the room. Her cool hand cups my cheek and tilts my head up as her lips close over mine. She tastes like vodka, rum, coke and something I can't figure out as my mind washes over with one thought.

Jade West is kissing me. Her lips are on mine. My dreams can't compare.

I push closer to her, parting my lips slightly, just enough and her tongue darts out to swipe across my bottom lip before tangling with mine. Red and green explodes behind my eyes and I'm lost in the softness of her lips, the cool feeling of her hand on my cheek and her soft body pressed up against mine.

She pulls away quick, bursting the little place I'd been building up in my mind and my eyes pop open. She's walking to the other side of the room and pulling the curtains closed that cover the sliding door that leads to the pool, "I don't want anybody interrupting us." She purrs, she walks back toward me slowly, and its only then I notice the pool table in the center of the room, because Jade turns her back to it and boosts herself up on it, "come here."

I obey her instantly, my feet taking slow, unsteady steps until I'm standing in front of her knees and she's looking down at me with a cocky grin. She leans down and I get a nice view down her top before she's kissing me again, pulling me between her now spread legs until my hip bones slam against the wood trim of the pool table. Her legs wrap around my back and my hands rest on either side of her hips and she takes my face in both of her hands, pushing it back so we break the kiss and my head is tilted back.

Her mouth attacks my throat with vicious kisses and bites, and she finds the spot right behind my ear that makes my legs turn to jelly and I'm leaning against the pool table and her so I don't fall to the ground.

"You'll be so fun, Vega…" she grins and then pauses, "are you sure about this?"

I nod, but that doesn't satisfy her because she continues to look at me, the only part of her touching me being the legs wrapped around me and her finger tips brushing my chin, "I want this Jade, I have for a long time, _don't make me beg._" I look up at her, trying to see through the haze clouding my mind.

"That'd be pathetic." She tells me and then cuts off any reply I might've had by kissing me once more. Somehow, without breaking the kiss, she gets down from the pool table and starts walking us backward toward a couch, the back of my legs hit it and I nearly fall down but she holds me up, her arms circling me as her hands locate the zipper on my dress, pulling it down before tugging the heavy dressed up and over my head, flinging it away from us.

I stand there for a delayed few seconds before my arms shoot up and cover my bare chest. The dress had a built in under wire bra thing and it felt weird to wear another one and for some reason I'm completely embarrassed, but Jade's cool fingers wrap around my wrists and gently pull my arms away as she bends slightly and I watch her, mouth hanging open, as she kisses down my chest to my nipple and her tongue runs over it a few times, causing all sorts of new things to happen to my body, things that once again make my legs threaten to buckle out from underneath me.

I've had sex before, but it's never felt like this and my body has never done this and I don't know if its because its Jade and I've wanted this for quite some time or what, but my whole body seems to be on fire and I hardly stifle the gasp that races from my mouth when she gently bites down on my nipple, just a soft nip but God did that feel _amazing. _

She moves to the other breast while her hand softly massages the previous one and I'm lowered to the couch with her kneeling on the ground in front of me, playing with my breasts in some random guys house and I'm completely turned on and I can't understand why this is happening _now. _But I don't care because when Jade looks up at me from her position with this dark lustful glint in her eyes I don't care about anything but getting to touch her all over and I want to do that _now, _but she's kissing down my stomach, closer to the elastic waist of my panties.

"Really, pink, Vega?" she teases once she finally takes them in, one long finger hooking around the elastic, "I would have never guessed." Its so sarcastic and normal Jade that it makes me grin.

"Bite me, West." I snap, expecting her to laugh. Instead she _does _bite me, right on my hip bone and I did not expect it to feel like that and I moan softly so she does it again while her hand goes under my ass to lift me up while she yanks down my panties and I'm sitting there in nothing by my high heels.

"Now is not the time to be shy…" she teases, staring pointedly at my locked knees, instead of forcing me to part them though, she stands up and reaches behind her back, I hear the tell tale sound of a zipped and she slides her dress down.

Underneath she's in a corset, which is the real owner of those straps and at first I think its got studs decorating it but then I realize that its skulls and its so Jade and I'm so distracted it takes me a minute to take in the full picture of Jade standing in front of me in a black corset, a matching black thong, fishnet stockings and heels and she's grinning down at me, "come on Vega, don't be shy." She taunts as she places her knees on either side of me, she presses her chest against mine and kisses me slowly, her tongue darting in and out of my mouth quickly, contradicting the slow way her lips move against mine.

Her fingernails scratch lightly down my stomach to my hips where she slowly runs them over the crease between my thighs and my legs fall apart while I reach up and pull her closer to me, slipping my tongue into her mouth as my other hand wraps around her back, pulling her body flush against mine while I find the hooks of the corset and pop them one by one as her fingers tease the inside of my thighs.

I pop the last hook and the corset falls forward, only held up by the damn straps, she leans back and I yank them off, tossing the offending article away and I'm face to tits with Jade. "You have nice tits." I blurt. She laughs; it's a soft sweet, amused laugh that I've never heard.

"Thanks, Vega, you're aren't half bad either." She grins down at me and I grin back at her. We hold each others gaze for a long moment until Jade wiggles her fingers and my hips twitch because she's _so _close. She smirks and kisses me again, her fingers brushing against me. They're like ice compared to the heat that's built up down there and I shiver, pulling away from her mouth. She tilts her head back, her hair falling away from her neck and shoulders and I lean forward and kiss her throat, down her chest and over her breasts, kissing each nipple in turn and this effects Jade a lot more then it effected me because her whole body shudders, so I do it again.

"Fuck this." She grunts, and her fingers make contact with me finally, and she's obviously done this before, but I let the thought go as she makes me feel things nobody else ever has, her fingers are long, slender, powerful and fucking _magic. _I guess its true what I've heard, girls do it better.In and out of me in a steady rhythm, my hips meet her fingers pace and my head falls back onto the couch, my eyes close and the only thing I feel is her mouth on my throat and her inside me, my brains stalls because I just want to take all of this in, because I doubt there will be a repeat.

But then she stops and I snap my head up to look at her as she crawls off of me, kneeling on the ground again, without hesitation her head is between my thighs and her hot warm tongue presses against me and I shudder and cuss and my head falls back as shivers shoot up me and I can't see straight so I close my eyes and twist my fingers in Jade's hair tight, hardly registering her hair is now in a ponytail on the top of her head. She moans against me and the vibrations paired with her fingers make my stomach tighten and she goes faster as I clench her hair tighter.

I don't even know what she's doing anymore, its just tongue and fingers and _Jade _and it feels so amazing I can't fathom and I feel my body tensing, she keeps moving her fingers and doing that thing with her tongue until my eyes screw shut, everything locks and my whole body shudders, but she just keeps pumping her fingers in and out of me as I ride it out and when I can finally see straight Jade is smiling up at me, licking her fingers clean.

"Your turn." I tell her, she looks confused, like she didn't expect it but stands up when I do and I kiss her hard, turning and pushing her down on the couch, I push her back until she's laying down and hover over her, one knee pressed against her center as I kiss down her soft neck, leaving red marks on her flushed pale skin. She's pushing against my knee, and I can feel how warm and wet she is down there.

For me, for this.

It makes me blush and grin at the same time so I duck my head so she can't see my face and kiss down her chest, between her breasts, pausing to kiss each before trailing down her flat stomach to the elastic excuse of cloth that is her underwear. I yank them away and kiss down the top of her thigh, this messes up her stockings as the clips fall away and I shove them farther down her legs, out of my way as I'm scooting back until I'm between her. I reach up to find my hair tie to pull my hair back and realize Jade's got it in her hair. She smirks at me, undoes her hair and tosses it to me, I throw my hair up messily and then lean down and kiss up her now bare thighs until I reach the spot where her thigh meets her center.

I nervously continue my path until I'm at her center and I brush a quick kiss there, too, as my fingers run down her, experimentally. I watch as her eyes seem to cross in a haze and she arches toward me so I take that as I sign I'm doing okay and I experimentally slip one into her, moving slowly. She's still watch me, green eyes now locked with mine. I add a second and third finger, my pace slowly increasing until her stare wavers and I lean closer, holding her gaze as I run my tongue slowly over her clit, the taste is foreign to me but I don't mind it and I can't describe it either, not as anything but Jade, but when I do this her eyes widen in shock, which is when I break our stare and feel her haul in a breath.

She's panting and cursing here and there, and now her hand fists in my hair, pulling my face closer to her. I try to mock what she had done to me but the pleasure I felt hazes out how exactly she caused it so I'm improvising, but from the sounds she's making I think I'm doing okay because she's not saying stop, but she's getting louder, pressing closer, panting. And then she tightens around my fingers, and like she did I keep going at the same pace, as she rides it out until she's gently tugging on my hair and I crawl over her body until our faces are hovering inches apart and I kiss her slowly as my sweaty sticky body presses against her equally sweat covered body, because I'm out of breath and completely spent, but deliriously happy.

Jade doesn't protest and I stay laying on her while I rest my head on her shoulder, my eyes closed as I try to catch the air that has escaped my body, "I take it back, Vega. You're good. I wouldn't expect it." She says after awhile. I take this as my cue to start getting up, our skin is almost sticking together and I ignore the slight tingle of our skin peeling apart.

"Thanks?" I question when I'm finally on my wobbly feet, and it's weird to think, I suppose, but the only thought that crosses my mind is, "we just fucked in heels." Don't ask me why, but in every movie I've ever seen people _always _take their shoes off. It's just…I don't know.

"You need to stop hanging out with Cat so much, all her random thoughts are seeping into your head, Vega." She stands too, now, pulls her thong back into place and readjusts her stockings before straightening and standing in front of me, "this doesn't mean were friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I tell her sarcastically, and then I squat down and pick up my dress and hers, handing hers to her, "here's your dress." I take a few steps back and tug my dress over my head, zipping it back up while Jade fixes hers, after grabbing her corset, of course, "Jade have you seen my panties?" I ask.

"That is a disgusting word." She replies, "But no, I haven't seen them, the parties over, so you don't need them anyways. Come on, they're probably looking for us." I fix my dress, smooth out my hair after taking it down because I _know _how it looks, and then follow Jade from the room.

A Journey song is playing out in the house now, and there aren't nearly as many people still here. How long had Jade and I been in that room? I glance at her and she smirks at me and now I'm blushing because clearly she knew what I was thinking and her whole look just screams cocky and it annoys me.

"Working hard, to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill." She sings, winking at me.

"Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time." I sing back as we wander toward where I think the front door is. Jade, I now notice, is carrying a purse and its swinging by her hip. I swear I catch a flash of pink, but I could be wrong and probably am, but I don't have the time to question her as Cat runs up to us just as we cross through a door way. My words die on my lips as she squeals.

"Tori! There you are!" she squeaks, slamming into my side, "and Jade, where were you two?" Cat inquires, pulling a face where her lips purse and her eyebrows move together.

"Playing pool." Jade replies with a shrug, "where's Andre?"

"Right here." He calls out, walking up from behind me. He swings his arm around my waist, his hand hitting my hip. My eyes widen and I bite my lip because that's where Jade bit me and it's still tender. Jade notices and smirks, "Ready to go?"

Jade nods, I nod and Cat runs from the house. We're packed into Andre's backseat, Beck's in the passenger seat and I'm squished against the door with Jade in the middle and Cat on the other side of the car. Jade's fingers are drumming on my knee and every so often she has them fake walk up my thighs under my dress and its dark and nobody sees and she's in a conversation with Cat about rainbows and vampire unicorns, and not even looking at me and it pisses me off to no end because I just want to push her down and kiss her again, damn it.

If I thought I'd had feelings for Jade before, what do I have _now? _


End file.
